Sweetest Life
by SakiSunkist
Summary: Syaoran is a vampire who knew Sakura when they were young. He left her when he was turned into a vampire. He meets her again ten years later.
1. Chapter One

**Sweetest Life  
Chapter One**

**S**

**S**

I watched as she came into the bar with her best friend. She was wearing a long black skirt that had slits up the sides and a green tank top. I listened to what they were saying:

'Tell me again why were here again? And why I have to wear this outfit?'' she asked her friend. ''Because you need to get out more and I made this KAWAII outfit for you!'' Her friend replied. They walked over toward the counter where I now stood. The bartender smiled and asked,''What can I get you two lovely ladies?''

''Two of your best wine.''said her friend.

The bar tender nodded and turned around.

I continued to sip my red wine as I watched the two talk. I finished up the last of my wine and walked up to her.''Hi, I've been watching you for quite sometime now and was wondering what your name might be?''

''Hello, my name is Sakura and this is my friend, Tomoyo.'' she said as her emerald eyes sparkled. Suddenly a black haired guy walked up to her friend, Tomoyo. He kissed her and said, ''Sorry I'm late. Had to finish up with a client...you look beautiful tonight.'' She was wearing a short green dress that came just above her knees. ''Thanks, let's dance! Bye, Sakura.'' She winked and she was pulled to the dance floor.

''So what is your name?'' Sakura asked. I turned my attention back toward Sakura and thought,'Does she not remember me?' He smiled and said,''Li,Syaoran.''

**S**

**S**

**Miyu:** _This chapter sucked! Maybe the next one will be better._


	2. Chapter Two

**Sweetest Life  
Chapter Two**

S

S

' That name sounds familiar...' thought Sakura.

"I see you don't remember me." he chuckled.

"Can't say I do.."she looked at him closely and gasped.

"Syao-chan!"

"Yeah ,Sakura, its me." she smiled and hugged him."I missed you so much!"

"I see you changed, Sakura.What happened to the baggy clothes and the tom boy look?"she smiled,"I think I hung out with Tomoyo too much." They started laughing.

"Here's your drinks."said the bar tender. She took the drinks and sat them down on the counter.

"So what's been happening to you since all these years?" asked Syaoran.

"Well I got my own place near tokyo tower and Tomoyo and Eriol got together--."

"That was Eriol!" he asked in disbelief.

"Who else would it be?She had a crush on him since she first saw him."

"Same with Eriol."he said and smirked."How long have they been together?"

"Ummm...about seven years." she said and took a sip of her drink.

"So what about you? Got a boyfriend?" he grinned.

"No, why?"

"Just curious.You wanna dance?"

"Sure"

He grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor. She saw Tomoyo and Eriol sitting at a table telling the waiter their choice of food.

After thirty minutes of dancing...

Syaoran and Sakura walked over to where Tomoyo and Eriol were.

"We just ordered some pizza, join us."said Eriol.

"Whose your friend, Sakura?" asked Tomoyo with a sly grin on her face.

"It's Syao-chan!" she said happily.

"Syaoran?" screamed Tomoyo and Eriol.

Syaoran smiled and said, "I see I wasn't forgotten."

"Here are your two pizzas." said the waitress. She placed two cheese pizzas on the table and left.

It was now 1:55

"I better get going I have to get up early tommorrow." said a sleepy Sakura.

"Need a ride?" asked Syaoran."Yeah, Tomoyo insisted that I ride

with her her." she said pointing toward Tomoyo's limo.

"Bye, Tomoyo! Bye Eriol!" said Sakura as she watched the two of

them get into Tomoyo's limo.

She then followed Syaoran into his own limo. "So where do you

stay again?" asked Syaoran as he poured himself some red wine.

"You want some?" he gestured toward the bottle. She shook her head.

"Just about two miles away from tokyo tower. It's right next to Tomeda lake."

He then told the driver where to go.

"So where do you stay now?"asked Sakura as she watched the scenery change.

"In apartment over by Tokyo college."

Sakura looked at him,'He's changed...'

Syaoran walked Sakura up to her house. She unlocked the door

and said, "Maybe we could go somewhere sometime or you could

come over." He smiled and said. "I'll see you tommorrow."he then left.

Sakura went inside her house and sighed,"And I thought I knew him.."

**S**

S

**Miyu:** _I kinda fixed up this chapter because everything looked so messed up. Please Review._

_5/29/05_


	3. Chapter Three

Sweetest Life  
  
Chapter Three  
  
--At Tomoyo's Place--  
  
Sakura watched as Tomoyo started pulling clothes out of her closet.  
  
"Tomoyo is this why you called me over?To try on clothes?"  
  
Tomoyo poked her head out of the closet and smiled."Yes and no.You are  
  
trying on clothes for Syaoran!"  
  
Sakura blushed.  
  
Tomoyo came out of the closet with a handful of clothes."Now lets get  
  
you into one of these...."  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Syaoran watched as a young girl,around twenty,got out of her car.He  
  
slowly walked over to her.  
  
She turned around and gasped.He grabbed her and pushed her up against  
  
her car.He then moved her hair away from her neck and sunk his sharp  
  
teeth into her neck.The warm liquid filled his mouth as he started to  
  
drink her blood.  
  
The woman began to stop struggling to break free of his grip and  
  
started feeling drowsy.  
  
Syaoran lowered her to the ground when her arms began to slide down his  
  
back.She took in her last breath of air when he layed her on the  
  
ground next to the car.  
  
He wiped the blood from his lips and walked into the night.  
  
Sakura  
  
Sakura pulled her jacket around her as she stepped out of her car.  
  
She grabbed her tout bag and went inside of the bar.  
  
"Hey,Sakura,you better get ready we need you to perform tonight."said  
  
Joe.  
  
"Who am I performing wtih?"asked Sakura as she pulled off her jacket  
  
revealing her black halter top and matching black leather pants.  
  
"Mei Lin,Chiharu,Noako,and Rika.They are already in the back changing  
  
into their outfits."said Joe."You should start getting ready"  
  
Sakura nodded and went into the back room.  
  
Dressing room  
  
Sakura stood infront of a large mirror.She was wearing a forest green  
  
tank top with a long black skirt on with a slit up each side.The rest  
  
of them were wearing the same skirt except they had a different colored  
  
tops.Mei Lin was wearing red,Chiharu a blue,Naoko a purple,and Rika  
  
had on a black.  
  
A black haired girl opened the door and said,"Joe said he wants you on  
  
stage in five minutes."  
  
They all nodded and continued putting on makeup with was gold lip gloss,  
  
gold blush,and gold eyeshadow.  
  
"So,Sakura,Tomoyo tells me that...Syaoran's back."said Rika.  
  
"Syaorans back?"Mei Lin asked.  
  
"Yeah I saw him last night at a club."said Sakura.  
  
"Do you know where he is?"asked Mei Lin.  
  
"No"  
  
"Figures."said Mei Lin  
  
"But I think he said he lives in his old apartment or something."said  
  
Sakura.  
  
"Then I'll have to pay him a little visit."grinned Mei Lin.  
  
"Come on lets go before Joe doesent pay us."said Rika.  
  
They all nodded and went out the door.  
  
(Authors Note:They work at the bar because Joe is a really good friend  
  
and he needs help.But they do get paid for what they do.)  
  
Show time  
  
"I see we have a full house tonight!"said Joe over a mic.  
  
Everyone clapped.  
  
"Tonight we have five lovely ladies that wanna give you a little show.  
  
So give them a warm welcome."said Joe.He stepped of the stage as the  
  
curtain opened.  
  
(_Knew you'd be here tonight  
  
So I put my best dress on  
  
Boy I was so right  
  
Our eyes connected  
  
Now nothings how it used to be  
  
No second guesses_)  
  
They started moving their hips to the beat  
  
(_Track in on this felling  
  
Pull focus close up you and me  
  
Nobodys leaving  
  
Got me affected  
  
Spun me 180 degrees  
  
Its so electric_)  
  
They then moved their hips in a circular motion.  
  
(_Slow down and dance with me  
  
Yeah,slow  
  
Skip a beat and move with my body  
  
Yeah,slow  
  
Come on and dance with me  
  
Yeah,slow  
  
Skip a beat and move with my body  
  
Yeah,slow_)  
  
They started moving slow to the song and started dancing close.  
  
(_Dont wanna rush it  
  
Let the rhythm pull you in  
  
Its here so touch it_)  
  
They moved closer to the edge of the stage.  
  
(_You know what im sayin  
  
And I havent said a thing  
  
Keep the record playing  
  
Slow down and dace with me  
  
Yeah slow  
  
Skip a beat and move with my body  
  
Yeah slow  
  
Come on and dance with me  
  
Yeah slow  
  
Skip a beat and move with my body  
  
Yeah slow  
  
read my body language  
  
Take it down,down  
  
Slow down and dace with me  
  
Yeah slow  
  
Skip a beat and move with my body  
  
Yeah slow  
  
Come on and dance with me  
  
Yeah slow  
  
Skip a beat and move with my body  
  
Yeah slow  
  
Skip a beat and move with my body  
  
Skip a beat and move with my body  
  
Skip a beat and move with my body  
  
Slow_)  
  
They stopped dancing when the club song ended.The audience began to applaud and a few cat cat calls were heard.  
  
"You were great girls."said Joe."Maybe we could do this once a week."  
  
They all laughed and headed back toward the changing room.  
  
--In the shadows--  
  
Syaoran watched as Sakura came back out of the changing room about ten minutes later.  
  
She went behind the bar and asked a guy what he wanted.  
  
Syaoran walked over toward the bar and sat down.Sakura turned around and nearly dropped the glass she was holding.  
  
"Syaoran? What are you doing here?"she asked him as she gave the guy his drink.Who in return looked at her with lustfilled eyes.  
  
He glared at the guy and made a mental note to get rid of him."Just needed a little drink.What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm helping out a friend.What can I get ya?"she asked.  
  
"Some of your best red wine."  
  
"Coming right up."she said with a smile.She grabbed a glass and poured the red liquid into the glass.  
  
"Here ya go."she placed the glass on the counter.  
  
"So tell me.What have you been doing all of these years?"she asked.  
  
"Mostly family business."he said as he took a sip of the wine.  
  
"What is it with you and red wine?"she asked smiling.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe its just the color."  
  
She laughed."I thought green was your favorite color."  
  
"Yeah.but forest green.Its darker."  
  
"Listen I gotta go.Maybe we could talk somemore sometime."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'll see you here tommorrow?"  
  
"I'll be here"  
  
She smiled and went into the back room.  
  
Syaoran looked at the man who had been looking at her.He watched as Sakura came back out of the changing room with her bag and car keys in hand.She walked out the door.The man quickly got up out and followed her.  
  
--Outside--  
  
Sakura opened the door to her car and was about to get in when two arms pulled her around the waist.  
  
"Now lets be a good girl and be quiet.This won't hurt a bit."He pushed her in the back seat of the car and started to pull of her tank top.He began to caress her breast and stomach.  
  
Sakura started screaming and kicking but he was sitting on her legs.Just then the car door was pulled open and the guy was thrown to the ground.Sakura looked up and saw Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran"she breathed and fainted.  
  
Syaoran glared at the guy on the ground."How dare you touch her."he said coldly.His fangs showing.  
  
The guy saw his fangs and started to get scared.He got up off the ground and ran into a alley.  
  
Syaoran easily caught up with him and pinned him to a wall.He bit into his neck roughly.  
  
The guy began to scream but Syaoran punched him in the stomach.Causing a hole to be where his stomach was.The guy fell to the ground.A puddle of blood surrounded him.  
  
Syaoran then went back to Sakura.  
  
--Sakura--  
  
She awoke in a dark room.She quickly got up.She was now dressed in a big black t-shirt.  
  
"I see your awake."said a voice.  
  
She turned around and sighed when she saw Syaoran.She jumped off the bed and ran to him.  
  
"Thank You."she cried while hugging him.  
  
He hugged her back and pushed her toward the bed.She sat down and buried her head in his neck.  
  
"I was so scared.I thought he would try-to-to-"she cried  
  
"Its all right."he soothed.  
  
After a while she pulled back and stared into his eyes.  
  
Emerald met amber.  
  
He leaned forward.  
  
She leaned toward him.  
  
Their lips met.She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.He wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Syaoran."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome: Wow a cliffy! I am so evil. I fixed up this chapter quite a bit.I think it makes more sense now.  
  
10/3/04


	4. Chapter Four

Black wolf girl: I am soooo sorry that I havent updated in a long time. I have been under so much work/pressure. I hope you forgive me. I will try to update every sunday. Please review.   
  
Special Thanks to my editor Silver Wolf Gurl your the best!!!!   
  
Sweetest Life   
  
~Last Time~   
  
"Syaoran?" she whispered.   
  
"Yes, Sakura?"   
  
"Do you love me?"   
  
~Chapter Four~   
  
"Do you, Syaoran?"   
  
He pulled away from her and smiled. "Sakura I have loved you ever since I first saw you."   
  
She smiled and leaned her forehead against his shoulder.   
  
"I have always loved you as well. I didn't realize it until you left. Why did you leave?" she asked.   
  
He got up and walked out onto his balcony. "Something happened to me, Sakura. I will not tell you now but I will soon."   
  
She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Syaoran."   
  
He turned around and kissed her deeply.   
  
~Next Morning~   
  
Sakura awoke in her room. "Huh? Syaoran?" she quickly got up and noticed a letter on her pillow.   
  
Sakura,   
  
Sorry I had to leave you but I had to go to a meeting and I couldn't just leave you at my   
  
place so I brought you home. I will see you later on tonight.  
  
Syaoran   
  
Sakura smiled as she read the letter. She looked at the time and gasped. She was supposed to be at the studio. She quickly ran into the bathroom to get showered and dressed.   
  
~Later at the studio~   
  
"Where is this girl?" yelled a man with blonde hair and blue eyes.   
  
"She'll be here, Rick. She'll be here." said Tomoyo.   
  
~Ten minutes later~   
  
Sakura ran into the studio breathing hard.   
  
"I'm here!"   
  
Tomoyo rushed over to her and gave her an outfit.   
  
"We'll just do one today and three tommorrow." said Tomoyo.   
  
Sakura nodded and went into the dressing room.   
  
"She better be what you tell her to be." said Rick.   
  
Sakura came out of the dressing room dressed in a white tank top with gold trimmings  
  
and a long pink skirt with gold trimmings. She wasn't wearing any shoes since it was suppose to be a summer photo. Rick stared at her beauty, Earlier she had been wearing a white T-shirt with jean short shorts and skechers with her hair tied up under a white hat. He wanted her. Then Sakura smiled and walked over to them.   
  
"Lets get this over with!"   
  
~Later~   
  
"So, Sakura, are you seeing anyone?" asked Rick.   
  
"Yea, I am." she said while looking down.   
  
They had all gone to a club after taking the photos.   
  
"Sakura?" said Tomoyo. "Is it Syaoran?" she asked with a smile on her face   
  
"I'm not sure but I think we are together." said Sakura with a blush on her cheeks.   
  
"Hey, Sakura, wanna dance?" asked Rick who was sitting on a stool.   
  
"I'd love to but I'm gonna head home."   
  
"Want me to drive you?" asked Rick and Sakura shook her head.   
  
"I already promised her that I would take her home." said Tomoyo as she saw the look on her face.   
  
"Well I'll see you at the studio." said Rick.   
  
She nodded and left with Tomoyo.   
  
~Home~   
  
Sakura opened the door to her house and closed the door, locking it. She heard Tomoyo drive away.   
  
She tossed her purse on the sofa and kicked her shoes near the door. She turned on the t.v and went into the bedroom.   
  
~Syaoran~   
  
He watched as Sakura came out of her bathroom wrapped in a fluffy white towel. She the went into her closet to get dressed. Syaoran walked into her house and sat on the sofa. Sakura walked into the living room and nearly screamed.   
  
"Syaoran? How did you get in here? "   
  
"Spare key." he said while holding up a key.   
  
She smiled and walked towards him. She was wearing a short creamy silk nightgown. He grabbed her by the waist and brought her pulled her towards him and brought his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He then pushed her against the couch.   
  
"Syaoran." she whispered as he pulled her nightgown over her head and began to move south. "Syaoran maybe we shouldn't be doing this." she gasped.   
  
He stopped and looked up. He gave her one last kiss and got up.   
  
"I'll see you later."   
  
"Syaoran, wait." she pulled her nightgown back on and went towards him. "I love you, Syaoran, I can never change that, but now isn't the time to be doing this."   
  
He nodded and opened the door. It closed behind him as he stepped out. Sakura went to the door and locked it. She slid to the floor and brought her head to her knees.   
  
"Syaoran..."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
black wolf girl: I hope you enjoyed this and sorry for the late update. I am   
  
currently working on two Inuyasha stories and I hope you like them.   
  
Special Thanks to my editor Silver Wolf Gurl your the best!!!!   
  
Silver Wolf Gurl: I have to say that I'm very happy people are reading this fic because Black Wolf Girl and I both put a lot of effort into this to get this chappie to get it done, even though black wolf girl put in more work then I did. So please review.  
  
Black Wolf Girl:Don't be like that Jade we both put in alot of effort and without you this would  
  
not look so good.  
  
Ja Ne! (later) 


	5. Chapter Five

Black Wolf Girl: I am very happy to say that it is summer! I can now finish up with this story. The updates will come a little faster so I can start working on my two Inuyasha stories that I'm gonna post up soon.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
My editor, Wolf Jade (Silver Wolf Gurl). You are the best!  
  
To all those people who reviewed.Thank you it helps me update.  
  
P.S. I do not own Card Captor Sakura.Ok i said it!  
  
Sweetest Life  
  
Chapter Five  
  
At the Studio  
  
Sakura stood infront of Tomoyo who was putting the finishing touches to her outfit.  
  
"Sakura? Is something wrong?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"No,I just didn't get any sleep last night." she smiled.  
  
"Are you sure? You seem sad." asked Tomoyo with concerned filled eyes.  
  
"Yea I'm sure."  
  
"All finished! I wish I had my video camera with me!" said a starry eyed Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo...."  
  
"Ms.Sakura? It's time for the photo shoot." said a girl with curly black hair.  
  
Sakura and Tomyo walked out of the dressing room. Sakura was wearing a red low-cut  
  
shirt with black leather pants.  
  
"Alright,Sakura, I'm gonna need you to sit on this chair here..."  
  
Later  
  
"Why do we always go to a club after work?" asked Sakura who was still wearing the outfit from earlier.  
  
"Cause I can tell that something's wrong with you and that you need some cheering up." said Tomoyo as she pulled her to the dance floor.  
  
Above   
  
"Tell me, Syaoran, why are you here? What or who has made you come here?"  
  
"Why, Mei Lin?" he asked as he watched Sakura.  
  
"Its, Sakura, isn't it?"  
  
"I didn't know she was here."  
  
"Will you tell her?"  
  
"If and when I have the chance."  
  
"Good because if she found out about you from someone else..."  
  
"She won't. Now leave."  
  
Mei Lin frowned and turned to walk away.  
  
"Your mother called.She hopes you find what you're looking for." she then left.  
  
On the floor   
  
Sakura sighed as she stirred her drink with her finger. Sometimes talking a sip.  
  
"Hey, Sakura." said Rick as he sat down in the booth.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"You wanna dance?" he asked.  
  
She shook her head. "I'm not really in the mood right now."  
  
"Well I hope I get a dance before the nights over." he smiled at her.  
  
She smiled."Yeah, sure."  
  
He then went off into the crowd.  
  
Suddenly a pair of arms went around her waist.  
  
She turned around and saw Syaoran.  
  
"You scared me. What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"I had a meeting here." he said as he started to kiss her neck.She turned around and his lips met hers. She moaned into the kiss as his tongue slipped into her mouth.  
  
"Sakura?!"  
  
Sakura broke off the kiss to see who had called her name. She saw Rick staring at her.  
  
"Who is this?!"  
  
"This is-" she was cut off by Syaoran.  
  
"Her boyfriend and I don't appreciate the looks you giver her." he said in a cold voce.  
  
Rick glared at him and looked at Sakura.  
  
"Is this true?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
He glared at her and went back into the crowd.  
  
Syaoran let go of her. "Lets go to my place."  
  
She nodded and they left.  
  
At Syaoran's Place   
  
Sakura followed Syaoran into his apartment. She gasped when he pulled her to him.  
  
"Did you plan this?" she asked with a mischievous look in her emerald eyes.  
  
"Maybe." he said and silenced her with a kiss.  
  
She pulled back and smiled. "I love you, Syaoran."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
later   
  
Sakura opened her eyes and looked over at Syaoran, Who was still asleep. She looked around the dark room and noticed a clock. It was 10:00 am.  
  
"Why is it so dark?" She was about to get up when a hand pulled her back down.  
  
"Where ya going?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"To get some sulight into this room!" she laughed.  
  
"Don't." he said firmly. "Its too early and it hurts my eyes."  
  
"Ok, but i think you should really get some sunlight. Your awfully pale."  
  
His eyes connected with hers.  
  
"I think its time I tell you why I really left all those years ago."  
  
Black Wolf Girl: Ooooooo.What's up with that? Anyway I have put a lemon into this but you guys have to vote on it, and if you say yes it will be posted on mediaminer.org. Just tell me in the reviews.Thank you for all the reviews but make sure they are in ENGLISH please.  
  
Another thanks to Jade Wolf and the reviewers! I love you all!  
  
Wolf Jade: I hope you liked this chapter, I know i did, and i only edited it. So please review, and please be nice about the grammer, i only had a few minutes to work on this. 


	6. Chapter Six

Sweetest Life Chapter six  
  
Last time  
  
"I think its time I tell you why I really left all those years ago."  
  
--------  
  
"What do you mean, Syaoran?"  
  
"You asked me why I left and I wanna tell you the truth."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Remember the day I told you I was leaving?"  
  
"Yeah, I remember it like it was yesterday..."  
  
Flashback  
  
Sakura and Syaoran sat under a Cherry blossom tree staring at the stars. It was well past midnight but neither of them noticed.  
  
"I'm leaving." said a fourteen year old Syaoran.  
  
"What?" asked Sakura. She was thirteen.  
  
"I'm leaving." he repeated.  
  
"When?" she asked tears in her eyes.  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Something happened so I'm to be sent back to Hong Kong." his eyes were cast downward.  
  
"Will you come back?" tears were running down her face. 'Why must he leave me?'  
  
"Yeah but not for long time." he wiped the tears away with his thumb. "Just remember that I will come back." 'I love you too much not to come back.'  
  
She leaned onto his shoulder and cried. 'I think...I love him.'  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"I remember crying for months until Tomoyo got me through it and everything." said Sakura as she leaned onto his bare chest. "What about it?"  
  
He lifted her off of him and sat up. He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it.  
  
"Would you believe me If I told you that I'm immortal?" he asked.  
  
"What kind of question is that?" she laughed.  
  
"Would you?"  
  
"Maybe . . .yeah." she said unsure.  
  
"And would you believe me If I told you I was a vampire?"  
  
"What?! Why are you asking me this?"  
  
"Because that's what happened to me all those years ago. I was turned into one." He brought her hand to his lips and opened his mouth. She gasped when she felt something sharp touch her finger. He opened his mouth wider and showed her his fangs.  
  
"Oh. . .my . . .god." she whispered, her eyes dropped down to his pale skin. "Your not lying, Syaoran . . ."  
  
"Sakura-"  
  
"Don't! I need some time to let this all sink in." she got up from the bed and began to search for her clothes. He watched her get dressed. "Give me one day, Syaoran, and then come and find me. I will have your answer then."  
  
He nodded and watched her leave.  
  
"Dammit!" he cursed. He would have to take his anger out on something . . .or someone.  
  
--------  
  
Kagome:Hey sorry it was short but please review!!! 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Sweetest Life**

**Chapter Seven**

S

S

S

S

In the vampire world when you chose a mate you were to bite them upon their necks as they would do the same, but when a vampire choose's a human you were to turn them. Afterwards you are to mark each other.

It was later on that night when Syaoran decided to leave his home. He was going to feed before he met with Sakura again. He went toward the park that was next to his apartment building and took a seat on an old park bench. He sighed and looked at the moon. The wind suddenly picked up and he started to feel another presence.

He smiled and said, "Its been a long time, Rayne."

"I'm glad you still remember me, Syaoran." Said a figure while walking toward him. She stopped in front of him, her green eyes glowing from under the hood she wore.

"Why would I forget the one who turned me?"

She smirked and pulled of her hood, her short red-hair falling back to the sides of her pale face.

"What's under there? Trying to hide away?" he said motioning toward her hooded coat.

"No I am not. I only take this off when I have to lure my victims." She said, "But I will take it off for you, my love." she pulled off the coat and revealed a black corset top that hugged her chest and black-red pants that laced up the sides. She also wore boots that had a metal blade spiked heel.

"I am not your love." Said Syaoran as she walked toward him and straddled him.

"That may be so, but you are my favorite." She said while licking his neck.

"Why because I was good in bed?" he said while holding her hips.

"Exactly and since you are now fully vampire you know that you feel the need to take pleasure in other vampires." When he didn't respond she kissed him fully on the lips. She pulled back after a few seconds.

"I see that you've been with a pure one. I would like to meet her." She said while toying with the buttons on his shirt.

"Why do you want to meet her?"

"Because I know that you want to turn her and when you do I wish to be the one to tell her a few things."

"Do what you want?"

She smiled and said, "I see that you are stressed, Syaoran. Let me take your mind off of things. Come to my place. Let me take care of you."

He nodded.

The next thing he felt was a gust of wind surrounding him.

S

S

S

_Sakura_

After leaving Syaoran's apartment she went back to her home in tears.

' Why didn't he tell me? How could he keep this from me? '

She went into her bedroom and layed down upon her soft pink sheets.

_' Don't you love him?'_

"Of course I do."

_' Then why aren't you with him?'_

"Because he lied to me."

_' He has the right to keep a few secrets, but he did tell you. He just wanted to wait until the time was right.'_

Sakura sat up. "You're right he told me the truth. I was just scared to think ofh him like that." she went toward her closet. "I will go to him tommorrow night."

S

S

S

_Syaoran_

When he awoke he was tied by his wrists to a bed. His shirt was off and the room was dark except for the moonlight that poured in through the open window. The door opened and in walked Rayne with a bottle in her hands.

"I see that you haven't fed, so I brought you some." she smiled. "But after we have a little fun."

She straddled his hips and bent down toward his chest. She traced her lips across his chest and moved up toward his neck. "You still taste so good." she then opened her mouth wider and bit into his neck. He moaned. She drew back and untied him. He immediately pushed her down onto the bed.

He smirked and sunk his teeth into the flesh above her chest. She gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled his fangs from her neck and licked the wound. It closed after a few seconds.

"So tell me about this girl.''

He looked at her and then pulled back. "Her name is..Sakura."

**End Chapter**

S

S

S

S

_**Rayne: Hi everyone this is Black Wolf Girl. I had to change my name because I grew tired of it. Anyway, I thank you all for the reviews. I did not expect the fic to have so many. Please note that If you are confused about this chapter go ahead and ask you questions in the reviews.**_

_**And also I am working on a Harry Potter fic that should be up soon. I hope that everyone will read it.**_

_**Jade: -cough- You actually had very little mistakes. I must say you've been doing better on speling and grammar. Way better since you started writing. I'm thanking you guys for the reviews to, since I don't think anyone has said that there are mistakes I didn't catch. Hehe, don't forget to review this chapter. I'll try to get Rayne to update sooner. **_

_**Rayne: Lol. Next update is Fallen Angel.**_


	8. Chapter Eight

**Sweetest Life  
Chapter Eight **

**S**

**S**

Sakura walked toward Syaoran's house the next night. She was wearing a green corset top, a black skirt, and black boots that went up to her knees.

'I hope he forgives me.' she thought as she knocked on the door. She waited a a few seconds before the door opened and she was pulled inside. She looked up and met amber eyes with red streaks.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed. He was only wearing black pants that hung low on his waist.

"I came here for your forgiveness."

His eyes softened a little, but became hard again.

"You didn't except me yesterday, so why come crawling back now?" he said as he circled her.

"Because I realized how wrong I was." she whispered. "I love you."

He stopped walking around her and pushed her up against a wall.

"Prove it."

"What?" she gasped out.

"Prove your love for me." he said as he kissed her neck.

"How?"

"Would you turn for me?"

She looked him in the eyes and said, "I would do anything for you, Syaoran."

That was all he needed. He sunk his fangs in her neck which caused her to cry out and tighten her grip on his shoulders. His eyes turned red as he drunk from her. He pulled away and whispered, "You taste so sweet, Sakura." She moaned when he sunk his teeth in her neck again. He pulled away when her grip on him loosend. He lifted his wrist to his mouth and bit into the flesh. He then lifted his wrist, again, over her mouth and let the blood drip into her mouth. "Drink, Sakura." She weakly complied to his order. He moaned when he felt the blood leave him. After a few moments he pulled his wrist away from her mouth. She fell to the floor and began to shake. "Let it come to you, Sakura." She stopped shaking and slowly rose from the floor. She smiled at him and showed him her newly made fangs. She walked over toward him and then sunk her fangs into his neck. He moaned as she drank from him. She pulled away and looked at him. "Do you want to continue this in the bedroom? We do have to complete our bond." He said while smiling. "Lets" He then picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.

Outside

"So you have finally found her, Xiao Lang."whispered a figure. "You have finally found her..."

**S **

**S**

**Miyu:** _This is my new nickame just so you won't get confused. I know it was a little short but, I will have be making the next chapter soon. But, please review and It will make me happy to know that I have people reading this. I am also sorry for the long wait. I have been very busy with final exams and such._

**Jade: **_It was a great chapter and I hope you all like it too. Just review, It'll make the author and I both happy. Oh and if there are any mistakes I didn't see just say them in the review._

_**Miyu**: Also, many people have been asking when I will update Fallen Angel. I will just update it when I can. I am kinda on writers block. Review!_


	9. Chapter Nine

**Sweetest Life  
Chapter Nine**

**S**

**S**

**S**

Rayne sat on her balcony as she gazed up at the red moon. The wind blew strongly against her pale face.

"I've been waiting for you." she whispered.

Behind her a figure jumped down from the roof and landed on the balcony. "And why have you been waiting for me? You seemed content with your little play toy."

Rayne turned around and looked at the hooded figure. " It was just a little fun, my love."

The hooded figure walked closer to her and stopped infront of her and leaned in toward her ear. "I thought we made it perfectly clear that you were not to play around without me."

Rayne lifted her hands up to the hood and pulled it off. Brown hair tied in a red ribbon fell off to the side. Golden eyes flashed brightly in the moonlight.

"He has the sweetest blood I have ever tasted next to yours, but he already has a mate...as I do." said Rayne. "I love you, my Miyu."

Miyu smiled and leaned her lips toward her neck. Her tongue flicked out and tasted the flesh before sinking her fangs in.

Rayne arched her back and moaned. "Only you can make me feel like this."

Miyu pulled back and a trickle of blood ran down her chin. Rayne moved closer and licked away the last few drops. She then wrapped her arms around the brown haired girls neck and then allowed their lips to meet. "I have missed you so much." she whispered against her lips.

"I've missed you too."

**S**

**S**

**S**

A soft darkness, parted by candlelight, engulfed the room and this gentle blackness seemed to warp its loving fingers around two figures standing in the middle of the darken room. Shadow danced around the walls, playing hide and seek with the light generated by the few candles.

Sakura was in the arms of her love kissing him feverishly as if it was the only thing keeping her alive.. The way his hand would slowly travel up and down her back burning her skin through her top, or the gentle feeling of his careful fingers ever so gently caressing her soft cheek seemed drove her more senseless than she was before.

His hands on her back went to her chest, fingers battling with buttons to get rid of the green top, letting the soft fabric fall to the cold floor. He caressed her bare arms with the tips of his fingers. He finally left her mouth to travel down toward her chest following the path of her jaw line to her ear and down to her collar bone, his hand busied with her soft back, pressing her closer to him. He could hear her soft moans, feel her hand in his hair and the other one going down his chest.

Sakura felt her top slowly drift off of her with the feathery touch of the silk fabric of it and the burning sensation of Syaoran's finger tips. She felt her skin get electrified by the gentle touch of her lover as he followed her curves, is fingers lingering slowly on her sensitive flesh making her shiver in delight. Her breathing came out in soft whispers of airs going in and out of her lungs making Syaoran fell as if he was on the verge of ecstasy. As she felt his lips nibbling her shoulders she bent her head down to reach him, dropping light feathery kisses along the flesh of his nape making him fell even hungrier for her.

Her arms were wrapped around him, one circling his neck, the other resting on his hips, both trying to support her weakening body as more and more wonderful sensations ran through her excited flesh.

Somehow, they were now laying on the bed, Syaoran's careful hands following the soft curves of her body and reaching behind her back as his gentle lips glided across her chest. Her hands were caressing his nude back and she silently thanked him for not wearing a shirt. But soon the thought was chased away from her mind because of a wonderful wave of pleasure crashed over her. She cried her pleasure to anyone to hear as Syaoran expertly on her breasts, sanding waves after waves of delectation through her, submerging her in ecstasy.

His hands were working down on her, reaching her legs, sizing her left thigh and rising it to his waist as his lips slowly worked their way down to stomach. His other hand was busy trying to push the button of her skirt out of the slit, bringing the zipper down on his way as pulled the clothing away from her. She marvelled at the simple touch of his skin against hers, never really aware of what he was doing at the moment until she felt it like a thunder bolt cursing through her body. But it was nothing compared to what he was about to give her, the pleasure she would feel soon will outcast any of the previous one, crushed to mere tickles.

Her delicate hands were playing with his rebellious manes as he slowly made his way to his destination. The thought of her blissful cries echoing on the walls of his apartment making him almost impatient, but he fought against it, remaining gentle in all of his loving moves. His fingers were tracing the path of his lips down her chest to her stomach, as he reach the edge of her underwear, he went up but his fingers kept on going further down, sliding under the small piece of clothing.

The only clothing her wore disappeared from his body just as mysteriously as the rest of her own. He let his hands roam around the luxurious curves of her body as he slowly got himself above of her. As he pushed inside of her, he caressed her forehead with the tips of his fingers, pushing away her silky locks of honeyed hairs feeling them stroke his hand like the touch of feather. Her emerald pools locked with his spinning ones getting the both of them into a trance like state as he kissed her deeply, his gaze supporting hers.

They moved in harmony, dancing the dance as old as time itself. He was all over her just like she was holding into him, kisses, caresses and tight embraces were all they could manage to do. Their breathing in perfect synchronism as the crashed into each other, wanting the other to feel just as wonderful as the other was. Their inhaling and exhaling getting heavier each passing second as their body tried to compress as mush pleasure as it could. Her legs were warped strongly around him, allowing him to dive deeper into her as she squeezed him unconsciously driving the both of them always one step closer to their made up heaven. That place were there was no murders to survive, no crave for blood, no lustful men to take an angel down from kingdom come, only blissful pleasure shared with the loved one.

And they reach it, together with one powerful crash of seemingly never ending pleasure lashing over them, exploding inside of their cores, souls somehow united. They cried their rapture to gods and devils to hear, they had attained the perfection they had craved for, blind to any pain surrounding them. Li fell lifelessly beside Sakura, exhausted to no end. Never had he felt such happiness as he was feeling now, having his angel lying breathlessly next to him, covered in a thing liner of sweat, on of her beautiful hand resting on her chest above her heart, a loving smile covering her swollen lips. Such a beauty, and to think that she was all his, it brought him almost to the verge of crying.

Then realization sank into him. She was sleeping there next to him, not aware of the consequences it would occur to him when he would awake the next night. He could somehow forget who she was and take her and that he did not want it to happen. He lovingly passed his hand over her forehead, caressed her cheek and kissed her. She murmured happily into her sleep and he smiled even more. He did not only lusted for her, he loved her, and he knew it now. Nothing was ever going to get between them ever again.

**End Of Chapter**

**Miyu: _I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter because the only reason I made it longer and added a little bit of love because I got OVER 101 REVIEWS! I love you guys! But in order for me to update next time is if you read and review my new fic called, "Never Again." Just so you know that story will have vampire action in it. If I don't get any reviews for that then no update. Ok well please review this fic. And thanks again!_**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Sweetest Life  
Chapter Ten**

**SS**

**SS**

Sakura awoke to the sound of chirping birds outside the dar windows. She knew it was morning, but Syaoran kept any type of outside light from filtering the room. She looked next to her and saw that Syaoran was not in bed.

"No need to look alarmed, my sweet. I am just getting your breakfast." said Syaoran from the doorway. He was carrying two cups, one in each hand. He handed her one as he sat down on the large bed.

She pulled the sheet up to cover herself as she reached for the cup. She then quickly drank the contents from the cup and haned it back to him. "Do you have anymore? That was delicious."

"Sakura, before I give you anymore do you remember what happend last night?"

"Yes, you turned me." she said with a confused look.

"So you know what you drank?"

She took the cup back from him and looked at it closely. She saw the dark red stain in the cup and gasped, "Blood"

"Since you are newly turned your going to need around eight cups a day." explained Syaoran. "In a few months you will be able to control your thirst."

She looked up at him and nodded. It was then that he realized she had changed when he turned her. Her emerald eyes were more cat like, her shoulder length honey brown hair was now at her thighs, her tan skin was now deathly pale, and her pink lips were now a soft red even with the blood on her lips.

"So can I have some more? I'm really hungry."

He handed her the second cup and she drank it faster than the first.

"I never knew it would taste so good!" she exclaimed as she fell back into the bed, the sheet going down with her.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you were still human. It would have had a metallic taste to it." said Syaoran as he placed the two empty cups on the night stand. "You should also know that there is blood in the refrigerator."

"How did you get it?"

"There's a vampire shop underground."

"What if a human went down there?"

"Humans give off a scent different from us ans also if they did they are surely killed."

"Oh"

"By the way have you seen your new look?"

"What new look?" she asked as she jumped off the bed, taking the sheet with her and ran into the bathroom.

Five...

Four...

Three...

Two..

One.

"SYAORAN!"

**SS About ten minutes later SS**

After reasurringher that she looked even sexier than she did before and telling her that it had to be done so no one would recognizer her, she calmed down.

"So what are your plans for tonight?"

"First, I need to show you the ropes. Second, take you to vamp city. Third, have some fun time."

"But I need some clothes to wear."

"Don't worry about that. I have cleaned your clother and have them ready for you. We can get you some clothes later."

"Ok, but can I use one of your shirts because I really don't feel like walking around in this sheet all day."

He nodded and she then preceeded to find a shirt.

"Of course you could just walk around here without the sheet."

She glared at him and threw the sheet at him in a ball, after she had a shirt on of course.

"You know, I like it when your like this."

He laughed when she left the room.

Sakura sighed as she walked into the kitchen. Everywhere she went there were candles everywhere.

"For the next few weeks you can't have any light." came the of Syaoran as she felt arms wrap around her waist.

"So can I go outside at all?"

"You will be able to" he said as he started to kiss her neck.

"Mmm...Syaoran...I'm still hungry."

He placed one last kiss on her neck and pulled her toward the refrigerator. He opened it and pulled out a pitcher of red liquid. He made to get a glass, but she stopped him and took the pitcher from him. She put her lips to it and drank it in a few gulps.

"You know...I was never like that when I first turned."

She put the pitcher down on the counter and turned towards him. She smiled innocently and then pushed him against the counter.

"What are you-"

His sentence was cut off when her lips found his. He quickly recovered from the shock and got into it. His hands found their way under her arse and lifted her up, pulling her closer to him. She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her long legs around her waist.

When they pulled away er asked, "Are you still hungry?"

She smiled.

"For you"

Sakura sighed as she tried to put her too long hair into a high-ponytail. Syaoran had told her that if she cut it, it would only grow back longer the next day. She would be damned if it grew any longer.

"Are you ready to go, love?"

She turned around and saw Syaoran dressed in black leather pants, a tight black shirt, and half-cut boots.

She licked her lips ans said, "Yeah, but I don't think we will make it out the door with you wearing that."

He smirked.

"Have I turned you into a monster?"

"No just a vampire."

He laughed and wa;led away from the bathroom door.

Sakura finished with her hair and walked out after him.

"So how are you getting there?"

"Teleporting." he said as he stood in the middle of the loving room. "You can't do it yet, so your going to have to hold on to me."

She nodded and walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He then wrapped his arms around her waist. The wind started blowing around them. Syaoran closed his eyes and they were gone.

**_End of Chapter_**

**_I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. But no the story is not done here. I saw maybe about ten more chapters. That's what I am thinking though. Thank you for the reviews and please review again to get me to update faster. Also leave your email address if you want to receive a notify that I have updated because fanfiction is acting up alot lately_**.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Sweetest Life  
Chapter Eleven**

I didn't dare to open my eyes until we hit the ground. Even though I was in his arms I still felt safe. Like nothing in the world mattered as long as he was with me. I shivered a bit. I may be a vampire, but I am new. I still feel the cold and the heat. The wind picked up around us and I felt myself slowly falling. A second later I feel my feet touch the ground. I open my eyes and see that we are in some kind of underground subway or something. I looked around at Syaoran and asked, "Where are we?"

He let go of me and looked around a bit before slowly answering, "We are in an abandoned underground subway station. But now its where all damned got to shop. Basically for blood, women, men, and drugs."

I shivered again when I felt a breeze come through. I looked up and saw two girls go into a door. They smiled at Syaoran and then went through.

"Is that where we are going?"

"Yes," he answered and began walking toward the door the two girls went into. "Aren't you coming?"

I nodded and followed him. He wrapped an arm around my waist and led us through the door. Once we were inside I looked around. It sort of looked like something from a Harry Potter movie except everyone were vampires and the place reeked of blood. All the women were wearing slutty clothing and hanging on the arm of dangerous looking men.

"Make sure you don't wander off," he whispered in my ear.

I nodded. "You don't have to tell me twice." I wrapped my right arm around his waist as we began to make our way through the crowd. We walked into a shop where every shelf had some kind of blood product. It looked like a blood bank.

"Hey, Li. Back so soon? Who's the pretty lady?" asked the guy behind the counter. He licked his red tinted lips and looked at me with his cold silver eyes.

"This is my mate, Sakura. Sakura, this is Riku," said Syaoran.

I shook his hand when he held it out and pulled back when I felt how cold he was. He felt like a freakin' iceberg!

"Sorry 'bout that. Haven' eatin at all today. Been to busy," he answered with a smile on his face. His long blonde hair falling over his eyes. "So, Li, what would you like today?"

"Send three gallons to my apartment. Type O," said Syaoran as he handed him the money and wrote down the addresss. "I want them there in two hours."

Riku nodded and counted up the money. We left the shop and went into a store that had nothing but black, red, green, and silver clothes.

"Get anything you want. I'll have them sent to the apartment."

I looked at him. Was he crazy? That's like telling a girl to take the whole store with you.

"Are you sure?"

He smiled, "Buy the whole store if you want. I don't care."

I smiled at him, gave him a quick kiss on the lips, and ran off into the store. After an hour's worth of work I ended up with more than half the store. Which was also sent to the apartment. We walked around a bit more and got a few bottles of blood because I started to feel dizzy.

"Where are we going now?" I asked.

"To a club"

"What!"

SSS

Tomoyo sighed as she looked out the window of her pent house . She had tried calling Sakura more than ten times and left more than twenty messages on her answering machine.

"When I find her she will wish she were dead!" Tomoyo screamed.

"Tomoyo?"

She turned around and saw Eriol (I'm not sure if you meant that spelling) standing in her bedroom door in nothing more but a towel. She smiled at him and walked over toward him.

"You still haven't found her?"

Her smile dissapeared and tears began to form in her eyes.

Eriol took her into his arms and placed her head on his chest.

"You'll find her, 'Moyo. She's alive, you would have known if she wasn't. She'll turn up soon."

Tomoyo smiled and pulled away.

"You always know how to make me feel better, Eri. Now, what do you say we continue with what we were doing earlier?" she purred as she trailed a finger down his chest.

He smiled, picked her up, carried her into the bedroom, and shut the door behind them.

SSS

The music filled the small, packed room, vampires everywhere. If there were any humans there they would be with a vampire. If they weren't they were probably about to be killed or used.

Syaoran and Sakura were on the dance floor grinding to the music. To them they were the only ones in there, but they knew by the smell. They were not the only ones.

A few feet above them two figures ended there quick make out session in one of the VIP rooms. "Come, love, I want to show you a friend of mine."


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Sweetest Life  
Chapter Twelve**

Dancing is always fun. It helps to relieve the stress of the real world. Tonight is different from all the other times. Tonight I am with the love of my life. I am with Syaoran. He is the one that will always be there to relieve me of my pain. My only.

"Sakura?"

I snap out of my thoughts and stare into amber eyes. We've always loved the color of each others eyes ever since childhood.

"Yes?"

He looks at me and smiles. "Are you hungry again?"

I shook my head. I just had my fill about a little while ago. I wonder If I will get to feed from Syaoran again. I know this time will be different. Very different.

"Then what do you say we head back to the dance floor? I know you love to dance."

He has always known me very well. Even better than my family, even better than Tomoyo... Tomoyo... I need to visit her soon. I know she's worried, but how do I tell her what happend to me? Will she accept me? Or am I even allowed to tell her? I'll have to ask Syaoran later.

We head back to the dance floor and began to grind to the music again. I wrap my arms around his neck and began to take my dancing up a notch. I don't want to get him to excited. I know that I will have to make up for it later.

"Well if it isn't Syaoran and his date. Or is their more to it than that?"

I look around and my eyes land on a beautiful red head girl. Her hair reached down past her waist and her eyes and lips are the color of the darkest red. Standing next to her is a...a teenage girl? She looks like a child, but who am I to judge? People think I'm a child all the time. They are both wearing the same outfit from which consists of black leather pants and red halter tops. I look more closely at the smaller one. She has gold eye! She has to be a vampire!

"Rayne. What are you doing here?"

I look at Syaoran and find that I can't read his face. How does he know this girl?

"The same as you. Enjoying one's self," said the red head, Rayne. She looks at me and then winks.

I feel myself blush slightly and quickly advert my eyes to the floor.

"You rarely every come see me, Syaoran. Why is that? I am the one who created what you are now. You should at least come and see how I'm doing. Especially after our last meeting," said Rayne as she walked closer to him.

"I have been with my mate, Sakura. I have just turned her, Rayne. It would be best not to leave her alone."

Rayn looked at me once again when I lifted my head up. She licked her lips and looked back at Syaoran.

"I've already knew that you have turned her. But don't expect that to be your excuse. You still have to face your punishment. Also, I wish to fully meet your mate since you've already met mine," she motioned to the girl next to her.

I gasp. "But she's to youung!"

They all turned to look at me. The said girl smiles at me and speaks, "I may look youung in body, but I am well over one hundred. You really shouldn't judge someone from what they look like on the outside, Ms. Kinomoto."

"How do you-"

"I've past you in the street and you are in many magazines."

I blush.

"Well we're going to have to end this little meeting. Syaoran, I expect you will come to my place in two days and bring your lovely mate," and with that they both vanished.

I looked at Syaoran. Expecting him to give me some kind of explanation. I highly doubt that he would.

"Sakura, I know that you want me to explain all this, but I will not be doing so until I feel it is time," explained Syaoran as he looked me in the eyes.

I nod slowly.

"Come, lets leave."

Later on that night I lay next to Syaoran, who is as stiff as a board. He sleeps like he's dead which he is in a way. Why is it that he won't tell me? He has always been like this ever since grade school. I turn over and I feel myself become consumed by darkness.

Two days later...

We stand infront of a huge mansion. It is the most beautiful place I have ever seen, but it seems a bit on the dark side. I guess you can say that the damned are dark.

I watch as Syaoran begans to walk toward the front doors. I quickly follow as I don't wish to be left behind.

He knocks on the door fout times and waits silentlt. I am becoming nervous as I don't wish to be here. There was something about those two that scares me. The door opens to reveal the golden-eyed girl from last night.

"Welcome, Rayne will be down in a minute. Please follow me into the rooms I am to bring you to," she said as she opened the door a bit wider.

'Rooms!' We both go inside and follow her up the stairs.

"Excuse me, but what's your name?" I asked.

"Miyu," she spoke softly and contined on.

The room I go into is beautiful. Everything is green and silver. It may be a bit cold, but it has great taste. The most noticable thing about the room was the huge canopy bed. In the center of the room was a green table with a phone on top. I quickly made my way over to the phone and dialed Tomoyo's number. I waited for a while before the answer machine picked up. She's probably in bed with Eriol.

"Hey, Tomoyo. This is Sakura. I know your worried about me, but you can stop worrying now. I'm perfectly fine. I'll see you soon, but I don't know when. Love youm Tomoyo. Bye."

I hung up the phone just as the door opened. I turned around and saw Miyu standing in the doorway.

"Syaoran wants me to tell you to make yourself comfortable. He will be back in an hour."

I nod and looked away. I hear the door shut again and sigh. What is he doing?

A few hours later I find myself out on the balcony thinking that I have made the wrong decision. Maybe I'm jumping to conclusions, but he is with both of them. I think. I stop staring out over the balcony and go back into the room. I look around and notice a closet door. I open the door and peer inside. Nothing. I guess we are not spending the day here. I check the clock on the bedside table. Only two hours until dawn. Jumping onto the bed I lay there until the sound of the door opening makes me lift my head up.

Syaoran walks calmly into the room and looks at me. "Let's go before the sun rises. I do not wish to spend another minute here."

I do not make any motion to move from the spot I am in, so I continue to look up at the ceiling. I feel his eyes on me, so I turn away from him completely.

"Sakura, we don't have time for this. The sun will be rising in twenty minutes."

"Well you certanly have time for her."

He walks over to me and places his hand on my shoulder. "I know you want to know what happened."

I push his hand off my shoulder and get up off the bed. "If you know this then tell me."

"Sakura, nothing happend."

I turn to him and feel the tears fall from my eyes. "You expect me to believe that? After you've been gone all this time?"

"Sakura, when I told you that I loved you. I meant it. You are my mate. My one and only. I will have no other, but you. I love you, Sakura."

"Syaoran..."

"Will you let me tell youuu when we get home?"

I look at him and nod slowly.

"And then after that I want to show you how much I love you."

**End of Chapter**

_Sorry for the long wait. I've been super busy lately, but I plan to update this again in a few days. I also want to update another story of mine and post a complete new one. I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter and my other stories._

Veela


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Sweetest Life  
Chapter Thirteen**

**This chapter is for Raziel and Rebecca T.**

They were once again back at the apartment. They hadn't spoken a word since they left the mansion. Sakura watched as Syaoran immediately went into the bedroom.

She went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. There were limited things that a vampire could drink or eat. If you were a newly turned vampire you were to only have blood and water. Sakura leaned up against the counter and finished her glass of water. Her skin was really cold, colder than usual.

'Maybe its the water.'

She placed the glass of water down just as Syaoran came into the kitchen. Their eyes met and she looked away.

"Sakura, nothing happened, as I already told you."

"Then tell me, Syaoran, what exactly it is you did with her."

He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll let you see for yourself," he closed his eyes and brought her closer to him.

She suddenly felt very warm and then everything went black.

Flashback...

"Syaoran, why haven't you come to see me? You know that you are required to," spoke Rayne from her position on a canapy bed. She was laying on her stomach with her elbows holding her up.

"I know that, but I also hold my duty to my mate."

"As you have already told me," she looked to the door and Miyu walked in carrying a tray with three glasses and a bottle of red wine. She set them on a table, poured them all a glass, and sat next to her mate. Rayne sat up and pulled her mate to her. She gently kissed her lips and then looked back to Syaoran.

"Do you wish to die? You have not drank from me in quite a while and you do know that you have to."

"This is the last time now that I have a mate."

Rayne got up from off the bed and walked up to him. She kissed his cheek and titled her neck to the side. Syaoran quickly moved forward and sunk his teeth into the warm flesh. He heard her moan and then a rustling sound come up to them. Opening his eyes he saw Miyu behind her pulling the buttons of her shirt open.

"No, love, wait until he is gone," with that she pushed him off of her and the wound closed. "We shall meet again later, Syaoran..."

The memory ended there and Sakura opened her eyes.

"Why do you have to drink from her?"

"Because drinking from her makes me more powerful and younger. You will have to drink from me just like that, but we will both enjoy it," he whispered the last part in her ear.

She shivered and turned around. "I love you."

"Aishiteru," he then lowered his lips to hers and picked her up from around the waist. She wrapped her long legs around him and pulled him closer to her. She felt him move them into the bedroom and into the adjourned bathroom.

"Open your eyes," he said when they broke apart.

She opened her eyes and looked around. Green candles were lit all over the room and a few around the jacuzzi like bathtub. She smiled and kissed him. He brought her feet back down to the floor and began to unbutton the buttons to her shirt. He then lowered his lips to her neck. She nearly ripped the buttons of his shirt off.

"Anxious are we?"

She grinned and pulled his shirt completely off. "You better hurry before the water gets cold."

Syaoran pulled off her shirt and then quickly got her pants off. "No underwear, Sakura? Did you have this planned?"

"Well we do have to make up for lost time," she whispered as she got the rest of his clothing off. "I could say the same for you."

He guided her to the bath that was filled with pink, red, and white rose petals.

"I hope these rose petals don't go to waste."

"I assure they won't"

SS

"Truth or Dare?"

Syaoran thought for a moment before saying, "Dare."

"You never choose Truth." Sakura admonished.

"Perhaps I don't want to share them with you."

"Meany." She was beside him, leaning slumped against his arm, "Ok, Dare…. Umm, something from Shakespeare for me."

He sighed and languidly stretched out his long limbs, upsetting her from her position. He caught her before she fell face first onto the floor and wrapped an arm around her shoulder to steady her. "Why is it that whenever I choose Dare you get me to tell you a story?" he asked.

"Because I just love your voice." She nestled into the comfortable curve of his body. "I could listen to you for hours."

He sipped his drink and thought for a moment.

"Syaoran?"

"Mmm?"

"The Dare?"

"Oh"

"If you don't know any Shakespeare I win and I get to choose a reward."

" 'I have of late (but wherefore I know not) lost all my mirth, forgone all custom of exercises; and, indeed, it goes so heavily with my disposition, that this goodly frame, the earth, seems to me a sterile promontory; this most excellent canopy, the air, look you, this brave o'erhanging firmament, this majestical roof fretted with golden fire, why, it appeareth no other thing to me than a foul and pestilent congregation of vapors. What a piece of work is a man! How noble in reason! How infinite in faculty! In form and moving, how express and admirable! In action, how like an angel! In apprehension, how like a God! The beauty of the world! The paragon of animals! And yet, to me, what is this quintessence of dust? Man delights not me; no, nor woman neither…'"

"That was pretty good." It was more than good and she knew it, but it wouldn't do to let him know that.

"Thank you" he poured himself another drink.

Sakura felt as though she was nestled into the most comfortable chair on the earth.. Her back rested against his chest, her head in the hollow of his shoulder. One arm was wrapped around her, keeping her steady because she kept falling forward. His thumb was employed with absently brushing against her collar bone.

"Truth or Dare?' She asked.

He hesitated for a while, "Truth"

"What do you think is the sexiest part of a woman's body?" She asked.

He laughed and said softly into her ear, "What do you think I would think the sexiest part of a woman's body is?"

"I'd take you for a breast man." She replied seriously and he laughed. Gods he should laugh more often because it is a beautiful noise.

"A breast man eh?"

"Uh huh"

"Well, I'm sorry, your wrong" he said, and looking appreciatively at the small swell of hers under her shirt he added, "Although I have nothing against breasts."

"Then what part is it?" She snuggled into the warmth of him a little further.

"The Neck," he whispered.

"I never would have guessed."

He ran his fingers along her collar bone to the point where it met its twin, "Right here," His lips brushed her ear lightly as he spoke and she closed her eyes at the feel of it, "The hollow at the base of a woman's throat."

She moved her head aside a little and felt him kiss her behind her ear. She let out a groan and shifted.

"Is there any wine left?" she asked in a voice that was little more than a whimper.

"A little," he murmured, inhaling the scent of her hair, "Do you want another?"

"Yes. Truth or Dare?" She whispered.

"Truth" he replied.

Her shirt was now open and she was sitting between his knees, her back pulled tight against his chest. His hand was under her jumper, gently cupping her breast, the other rested against her bare thigh.

He kissed her throat, allowing his tongue to linger on the flesh and taste the salty sweat of her arousal., "I think you're beautiful"

"I think your sexy" she gasped as clever fingers squeezed her breast.

He sucked the spot on her throat for a moment, marking it.

"Truth or Dare?' She whispered.

"It's my turn, silly." He kissed a trail down her neck to her shoulder.

"I don't care. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" he breathed

"Kiss me"

"I am kissing you"

"Kiss my lips"

He lifted his hand from her thigh and turned her head to face him. He covered her mouth with his, hungrily kissing her, thrilling to the fact that she responded with the same intensity. She ached to twist around enough to put her arms around him, but if she did that she would dislodge his hand from her breast and at that moment she would do nothing to jeopardize that, so she contented herself with probing his mouth with her searching tongue, wondering at the flavor of wine and spit and aching for him to move his hand (that he had returned to her thigh) further up under her skirt.

They parted for a moment, pulled apart and gazed back into each others eyes.

They meshed back into the kiss.

His hand pushed up under her skirt and gently probed the lips of her vagina through the wet cotton of her underpants. She shuddered as he brushed her clit through the sodden cloth, it was as though an electric current had run from her clitoris up through her belly and into her brain. She began to melt into the touch, and when slowly, like a thief, he slid his fingers under the elastic of her panties, she urgently lifted her hips, aching for him to enter her. He pushed a long slender finger into her body, moaning softly into her mouth at the wetness her knew he would find there. He could feel her around that single finger, tight and virginal. Moving his finger in and out of her, he gently massaged her clitoris with his thumb, never relenting on the kiss, still caressing her breast.

It was a sensory overload, too much pleasure. She was moaning between kissing him, her body writhed in his hands, wanton and aching, when her orgasm came it tore a scream from her that echoed around the room. Her hips bucked and tensed and she ground her groin down into his hand, riding the wave of pleasure coursing through her until she came to rest, spent against him and he pulled her into the curve of his body and held her.

"Are you alright?" he whispered and by way of reply she moved to face him, crushing his mouth against hers and wrapping her arms around him. She lay back, pulling him with her until he was atop her, cradled between her thighs, kissing him desperately as though she would devour him.

He pushed her shirt up, made to pull it over her head and discard it, wanting nothing more than to take a bare nipple into his mouth, when a rush of fresh air filled the room.

The door swung open.

"I knew I would find you here!"

**To be contined...**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Sweetest Life Chapter Fourteen

Sakura and Syaoran looked up and found themselves staring at a angry Tomoyo. If looks could kill and they weren't already dead they would be dead right about now.

"I knew you would be with him!"

Sakura found her shirt and quickly slipped it on. "Tomoyo, please-"

"You could have just told me! I wouldn't have worried so much!" Her eyes changed from angry to sad. "I thought you could at least trust me, Sakura."

Sakura got off of Syaoran's lap and stood up. "I do trust you! It's just that something has happened and I needed some time to think about how to tell you."

Tomoyo fixed her gaze at Syaoran and glared, "What did you do to her?"

Syaoran stood as well and wrapped his arms around his mate. "I did noting to her that would harm her."

"I don't believe you."

Syaoran leaned down to her ear and whispered, "I'll leave you two alone. If you wish to tell her then you may do so. Just tread carefully."

She nodded and watched as he walked past Tomoyo, with her glaring at her the whole time, and out of the room.

Sakura sighed. She never thought that she would have to tell Tomoyo under these circumstances. She expected that they would have a nice reunion somewhere and then she would explain it to her.

"Sakura?"

"Tomoyo, do you notice anything different about me?"

Tomoyo looked her up and down carefully. "Your wearing different clothing now. You've never worn anything like that before."

Sakura shifted. She was wearing a shirt that didn't cover her stomach and black pleated skirt. She had changed. "I mean physical wise."

"Your...paler...you've always had tanned skin. Are you sick?"

"No," she sighed, "Let me just show you."

She walked a bit closer to her and slightly opened her mouth revealing her sharp teeth.

Tomoyo gasped.

'Here it comes.'

"Y-your a..What are you?"

"Vampire," she had expected her to run screaming, but instead she got," Wow!"

Sakura looked at her with shock written all over her face. "Your not scared or anything?"

"No, we will just have to take the photos at night! I'll have to create a new line of clothing just for you to model!" squealed Tomoyo with stars in her eyes.

Sakura sat down on the floor and pinched herself. It didn't hurt, so she didn't know is she was dreaming or not.

"Um, Tomoyo, are you ok?"

Tomoyo had stopped talking about new clothing as was staring at Sakura. "Kawaii! Your hair is longer!"

She had forgotten about that along with her now pale skin.

"Well if I had known you would act like this I would have told you sooner, but I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Tomoyo smiled, "I'll forgive you only if you model for me."

Sakura sighed, "Sure, afterall, I love your clothes."

Tomoyo squealed.

"Tomoyo, how did you get here?"

She stopped twirling around and grinned, "The door was unlocked, I walked in and heard sounds coming from this room. Why is it empty?"

Sakura blushed, "We are going to be moving out of here soon. We want a house and the privacy that comes with it."

"When are you leaving here?"

"In a week. Don't worry we will still be in the city," she glanced at her again. "How did you know we were here? Is Eriol here?"

"No, Eriol isn't here, but he did lead me here. He told me that Syaoran's apartment was still being paid for. I figured Syaoran was here and that you were with him."

"I guess you were right."

Tomoyo smiled. "So tell me how's Syaoran in bed?"

"Now that is something I will never share with you," said Sakura, "Come on. I need a drink."

"A drink? What kind of drink?" asked Tomoyo as she followed her out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Well I can either have water or blood," explained Sakura as she opened the refridgerator. "But we do have a few cokes in here."

"I'm not thirsty. I just need you and me to get a schedule set for your modeling. To make a new line of clothes it will take me about a week or two."

Sakura nodded.

"Also-" her cell phone started to ring the ringtone to 'Catch me Catch me.'

"It's Eriol. I have to go. Call me, ok? I want to hear how your doing."

Sakura smiled, "I'll try, Tomoyo."

She made to leave, but stopped and turned around. "By the way where did you call me from? There wasn't a number on the caller id."

"Oh, I was somewhere with Syaoran. A.. friend of his."

"Oh well, I'll be hearing from you soon. Bye, Saku."

"Sayonara, 'Moyo."

She watched her get into her car and drive off through the gate. She then felt arms go around her.

"Are you hungry, my love?"

She leaned into Syaoran's chest and nodded.

"Very much."

"Would you like to feed from me?"

"I-I don't know how..."

He chuckled, "It will come to you, love, now drink."

She turned around in his arms. "Sit down first."

He let her go and walked over to the sofa and layed down on it. She then walked over toward him and straddled his waist. She placed her hands on his ches, rubbing her hands up and down, she leaned down and kissed his neck.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, we will both enjoy it."

She flicked her tongue out and tasted his slightly warm skin. He had fed a little while ago. 'I wonder if he feeds from human,' she then quickly sank her teeth into his warm neck.

He moaned loudly and placed his hands on her waist. He began to move against her as she continued to drink.

'Its like liquid fire," she thought as she matched the pace that he had set, She pulled away from his neck and threw her head back.

"Syaoran, please."

The pace became almost desperate as he thrust harder against her. Pretty soon they both had hit their orgasm.

"Wow," she whispered when she caught her breath.

"Wow, indeed. It will be much better if we both did that at the same time. With...less clothing."

She smiled and got off of him. "I'm going to go take a shower. Are you going to join me?"

He jumped off the sofa and followed her into the bathroom. Who would give up a chance like that?

SS

"So, Miss Kinomoto," he smiled an evil smile, "I trust you slept well?"

"Very well Syaoran, and yourself?"

"Oh yes, I was thoroughly enjoying my sleep until a naughty little vampire came and woke me up."

"Perhaps you should punish her," Sakura stifled a giggle and gasped as he pressed his hardness into her thigh.

"Oh, I intend to." His lips roaming over her shoulder.

Sakura arched her body up to greet his intimately, offering her breasts to him and he chuckled softly. Her hands began to stroke the plains of his back, roving the length of him, caressing and kneading and stroking. He sighed and finished murmuring to the bruise and was suddenly back with her, kissing her mouth with such force that it felt like an explosion of lips and tongue and spit. She responded forcefully, her teeth sinking into the soft flesh of his lip, their teeth gnashing together as though trying desperately to devour each other until nothing was left. When one of his hands moved finally to her breast, rolling a hard nipple between long fingers, she almost cried out, her own fingers digging hard into his back. It felt good. It felt divine.

He left her mouth again and she almost wept for the loss of him, but then he put his lips where his hand had been and she did cry out, loud and sharp, relishing the glorious heat as his mouth closed over the bare nipple. Her fingers sank into the inky pool of his hair and for a few heart beats she was convinced she had died and gone to heaven. Then a moment later his hand pressed between her thighs and slid over her swollen clitoris and Sakura's eyes flew open and she whimpered. This was too good. Sinfully good. Delightfully, sinfully, good.

Syaoran was bolder than Sakura. He wanted nothing more than to pleasure her, he could live for that. He slipped a deft finger inside her and smiled as he watched sensations sweep over her like a tidal flood.

Gasping at the intensity of the wet heat inside her, he insinuated another finger. He could hear her heart beating, she was whimpering, crying and writhing around his hand and he worked his fingers in and out of the wetness, first circling her clitoris and then pushing back into her depths.

"Do you think this an adequate punishment for a vampire who disturbs my sleep Miss Kinomoto?"

Sakura tried to say yes, but it came out as a sobbing moan. She was lost now, unable to speak coherently, unable to move or respond to anything but the aching need to have him buried in her again. He shifted, mounting her and settling into the sturdy cradle of her thighs. He pushed her knees back and he gently pushed against her. She clung to his shoulders and felt him shudder at the effort to remain gentle with her, and not to simply do as he wished and plunge into her. But she wanted him to do that; she wanted to be fucked as much as he wanted to fuck her. Sakura pressed against his hardness and opened herself up to him, as she felt him slide into her heat she tensed and strained at just how much he filled her and then she relaxed, experimenting with lifting her hips to meet him, letting him sink a little deeper inside.

"What does it feel like?"; she gasped and wondered at the absurdity of her own question. She wanted to know, she wanted to know what he was feeling, and she wanted to hear his voice in her ear as he answered. "W-what does it feel like to be inside me?"

Syaoran frowned and moved, just a fraction of an inch – it was enough to make her cry out loud. How did it feel? Amazing? Fucking incredible? He doubted that was what she wanted to hear. "It feels…" he moved again and hissed through his teeth at the heat of her, "it feels hot, hot…and wet…" he moaned softly, "and tight."

Sakura smiled, pressing her cheek to his and relishing the feel of his shaven face against her soft skin. His hair fell against her face and she pushed it back, pressing a kiss to his cheekbone. Syaoran moved slowly within her and all the glorious sensations from the previous night washed over her. She clung to him, her fingers digging into the flesh of his shoulders as he began to thrust himself deeper into her, gently at first, restraining himself and then, hearing her appreciative gasps, with mounting urgency.

Sakura's hips rose to meet her lovers, her need for release soon approaching the imperativeness of his. Syaoran was murmuring things to her again, words that in the heat of passion, she could not understand. He seized her hands and pinned them to the bed above her head, becoming rougher now that he knew she could take him. It was an action that may once have frightened her, but at that moment felt so perfect that she felt her body liquefy.

"You feel so good," she whimpered, "I can feel you in me…I can feel you fucking me…"

He didn't answer; he could do little more than moan and increase the depth and rhythm of his thrusts. Sakura closed her eyes, her head tilted back as she gasped for breath. Her entire being felt focused on Syaoran, on his ragged breathing, the coarseness of the stubble on his chin as it raked across her soft cheek and on the force behind each thrust as he plunged so deeply into her that she feared the bed would collapse.

Her climax, when it came, shattered her. It seemed as if for one moment every nerve and fiber in her body was taut and held captive, the next she was released and her body became like liquid fire, flowing and spreading around him, devouring him and drawing him into her form. She shuddered from the top of her head to the tips of her toes and although she did not know it, the cry that came from within her throat was as much a sob as a scream. Hearing it, Syaoran lost all semblance of control, he thrust himself deeply into her, no longer conscious of whether or not he hurt her, only able to seek pleasure in her body, he sort only release.

It came, washing over him in torrents, powerful spasms of relief that caused him to roar his pleasure so loud that Sakura was certain someone would come running.

He collapsed on top of her and for a moment Sakura was conscious of the pounding rhythm of his racing heart and the heavy weight of his body on hers. She wrapped her arms around him, kissing his throat, his shoulder, and his face. Licking the salty sweat from his flesh.

When he could, he slid from her and pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head as she curled into the curve of his body, nestling her head into the hollow of his shoulder.

"I love you." 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Sweetest Life Chapter Fifteen

It has been one week since Sakura and Syaoran had moved into their new home. They were miles away from anyone. Since they only left during the night they didn't want neighbors getting suspicious of them. Their house was two stories, painted a dark blue, with a few cherry blossom tree's in the front yard. Of course it was japanese style with sliding doors, but with modern day things. They even added a pool and jacuzzi. Sakura had smiled at that. She was due to see Tomoyo in a day or two to start modeling for her again. She had been very happy to know that she would be modeling again and Syaoran had congratulated her with a new black and green formal style dress.

"Something to wear for a special occassion," he had said.

Once they had the house how they wanted it, mostly how Sakura wanted it, she decided she wanted to get a puppy. Syaoran had said no and ended up with Sakura not talking to him for four hours. They made up after that. Then she decided she wanted to dye her hair, but Syaoran managed to sweet talk her into not doing it.

Sakura stood off on the balcony gazing at the moon. She never had time to that much anymore. She smiled slightly and went back into the room. She then walked over to the bed and went to sleep. She still required alot of sleep and she really needed it if she was going to meet with Tomoyo tommorrow.

Downstair Syaoran was busy training with his sword. He had not touched it in years and had found it in a box marked with the Li's family symbol. He knew his mother had sent it to him. He really had to go visit her soon and to show her Sakura.

He smiled, "Maybe then will she end that ridiculous engagement."

SS

"Sakura, I love you hair. There are so many things you can do with it now," squealed Tomoyo. She was currently putting the finishing touches to her outfit.

"I know, Tomoyo, but you could have used extensions back then."

"Such things do not belong near you!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and continued starring outside. There wasn't a moon tonight.

"Sakura, I was wondering...Never mind you'll think its stupid."

"What is it Tomoyo?"

"Well I realized that you are now immortal and I thought about watching me grow old. I really don't want you to see that, Sakura."

"Youuu want to be turned? What about Eriol?"

"I haven't told him about you. I doubt that he would even believe me, but if you want to tell him then go ahead."

"Well I have to ask Syaoran."

Tomoyo nodded, "Now lets get you in front of the camera!"

"Wait, did you get new people? Because I think the others would be very suspcious of my new apperance."

Tomoyo laughed and made to help her down off the stool. "Lets just keep the first photos simple. Have your hair hanging off your shoulders, maybe a night background, and fog.."

Sakura listened to Tomoyo babble on about the photos and felt herself grow dizzy. She stumbled down the stool and fell over.

"Sakura, are you alright?"

"I'm just hungry. I forgot to drink before I left. Can you go in my cooler and get me a bottle?"

Tomoyo nodded and walked over to the cooler that she had brought in. She lifted the lid and pulled out a crystal bottle. She passed it to Sakura and watched her down it in three seconds. "I''m going to need at least three more."

Tomoyo sweatdropped and gathered more bottles. Sakura grabbed them and drank them all in twenty seconds flat.

"Feeling better now?"

"Much, let's get that photography done."

SS

I watched as the most beautiful creature I have ever seen walked into the room. Her hair went down to her thighs, her outfit hugged every curve. I licked my lips. I must have her.

"Sakura, this is Akito. Akito, Sakura."

"Enchante, mademoiselle."

She smiled, "Bonjour, Monsieur Akito."

"You know french?"

"Well I studied it for four years."

'Beauty and brains.'

"Sakura, why don't you stand over there."

'In just a few days. You will be mine.'

"So, Sakura, how long have you been modeling?"

"Oh, since I was eleven. Tomoyo always designed costumes for me, and I would model them for her."

"So your childhood friends. That must be fun."

She smiled, "Oh it is."

SS

Later that night Sakura found herself thinking about the photographer. There was something about him that made her feel uneasy.

"Penny for youu thoughts?"

She turned around and saw Syaoran leaning against the bedroom door. "My thoughts are worth more than that."

"I know, but I don't want to have to read your thoughts."

"Well...there is this guy at the studio and I keep getting these bad vibes from him."

"I would tell you to read his blood, but your still a little too new to be able to do that. In a few days you will probably be able to. Until then watch youuurself around him."

She nodded, "Its not like I'm so helpless anymore."

"I know, love, but I still want you to be safe."

"I know, Syaoran, and I will."

"Now how about we go break in the new pool."

SS

"The beautiful cherry blossom has arrived. Today will the day my sweet. All I have to do is get rid of the other," whispered Akito as he watched her from the window.

Tomyo was already laying out the clothers for Sakura to wear for the photo. The last one involved her wearing something similar to a wedding dress except it was crimson red.

"Sakura!" squealed Tomoyo and rushed over to her. "We don't have much time today. I have a date with Eriol!"

Sakura smiled, "Well we better get to work then, huh?"

Tomoyo nodded and dragged her into the dressing room.

'Perfect. This maked things easier for me.'

After Sakura had gotten into the second outfit she had began to feel dizzy. She had sent Tomoyo off to get ready for her date.

"Just one more photo to go. I can make it."

She sat down on the stump they were using for the photo shoot and smiled. This partiular photo shoot was for Syaoran. Tomoyo wanted him to see how she looked in a wedding dress. She hoped that it would give him the idea.

"Alright, Sakura, your done for today."

She hurried off into her dressing room and opened the cooler. She gasped when she looked inside. She had forgotten to refill it after the first day. She made to stand up, but stumbled to the floor.

She heard the door open and slowly opened her eyes. Syaoran's voice reminded her if what she needed to do.

"Sakura, are you alright?" she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She tried to speak, but no sounds came out.

"I wouldn't want anything to happen to you," the hand moved slowly down her back, "that I wouldn't do."

That's when she heard it. His blood. He had taken four models before her and killed them afterwards.

"You are so beautiful, Sakura. I want to keep you forever. I will take good care of you. You see I have this new drug that they don't sell here. It makes the body unmovable four years maybe even for the rest of one's life. My sweet, Sakura, I am going to fuck you for hours."

Sakura lifted her body off the ground and nearly fell again. "Yo-you will n-not to-touuu-touch me!"

"Oh, I will Sakura. Your body will be mine."

"My body, my h-heart, and souls belongs to..my...m-m-mate."

"Not anymore. I would have wanted to take you pure, but I can pretend," he moved over to her and grabbed her dress. She pulled away and the dress ripped.

"S-stop it!"

She felt herself grow warm. She looked at the vein in his neck and licked her lips. Her gums burned and her fangs broke through. She smiled and latched onto his neck.

He screamed and tried to claw her off of him, which only caused her to suck harder. She took hold of his arms and pulled hard. They tore off of his body and dropped to the ground. The sreaming ceased and Sakura pulled away.

She looked at what she had done and gasped. 'This could have been Tomoyo.'

She ran from the studio and into the night. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Sweetest Life  
Chapter Sixteen **

Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMP.

"Syaoran!" screamed Sakura as she made her way into the house. "Syaoran, where are you?"

"Sakura, calm down. I'm right here," came Syaoran from out of the kitchen, "Has something happened?"

Sakura fell to her knees and crimson tears began to fall. Syaoran walked closer to her and noticed the ripped blood-stained dress, and the dried blood on her face.

"Sakura, tell me what has happened."

Her eyes moved from their distant gaze to his face. "I-I was so hungry. I couldn't control myself."

"What did you do, Sakura?"

"He touched me. He said he wanted me. I lost control. I-I killed him!"

"Who did you kill? The man from the studio?"

She nodded slowly, "He deserved it, but then he didn't. He killed those girls after he took them. I-I heard his thoughts."

Syaoran bent down to the ground and pulled her into his arms. "Its going to be alright. It was self defense."

"No it wasn't! I forgot to bring blood to the studio! I attacked him! I tore off his arms! I don't deserve to live!" she cried hysterically into his shoulder.

"Someone like that deserved that fate. You avenged those girls. You stopped him from hurting someone else, Sakura."

She continued to cry into his shoulder and mumble softly.

"Where is Tomoyo? Is she alright?"

He felt her nod into his shoulder.

"Does she know what has happened?"

She pulled away from him. "She left before the last shoot. I don't want her to see what I've done."

"I'll call someone to remove the body. It will appear as if nothing happened," whispered Syaoran, "I wan't us to get away for a while."

"Where will we go?"

"To Hong Kong."

She gasped, "Isn't that where your family is?"

He nodded, "I think its time that you meet her."

"I-I can't, Syaoran. What if something goes wrong?"

"Nothing will go wrong. We will stay here for another month or two. You will be able to control yourself by then."

Sakura nodded and closed her eyes. She was so very tired. She felt Syaoran gather her into his arms before everything went black.

She awoke some hours later, maybe even days. She looked over at the window and saw the sun through the cracks of the tightly closed curtains. She made to move, but she found her body wouldn't budge.

"Take it easy, love. You've been asleep for three months."

"Months?" she squeaked. Her throat sore from the lack of use.

"Yes, I've been feeding you off my blood while you slept. You don't have to worry about it for another week," at her confused stare he answered, "You only have to feed every other week now."

"And why can't I move?"

"Your body hasn't moved in a while, so it would be a little sore. Give it some time and have another rest. We'll leave in a day."

She nodded and closed her eyes once more.

SS

"Syaoran, my head hurts!"

Syaoran looked up from his position on the sofa and sighed."This is the 30th time today, Sakura!"

"I want you to fix it!"

"I told you to feed!"

"Why are you being so mean to me?" With that she ran from the room and slammed the bedroom door.

"Its her fault she hit her head on the tile..."

When the sun started to set Syaoran called Sakura downstairs to leave. Which resulted in more blood tears.

"I haven't packed my things!"

"We'll get new things when we get there."

She smiled brightly and hopped back up the stairs.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

Twenty minutes later...

Sakura walked downstairs toward Syaoran and wrapped her arms around him. They closed their eyes and vanished.

When Sakura opened her eyes they were standing a few feet in fron of a solid black gate.

"How-" she stopped herself as Syaoran walked up to the gate and pushed a button near a small screen. Sakura saw something move above him and noticed it was a camera.

The screen turned on to reveal a man, the guard, looking down at a clipboard.

"What business do you have here?"

"To see my mother."

"Name?"

"I think you know what my name is."

The guard looked up and frowned, "Sir, we get alot of people posing as the mistress' son."

Syaoran glared at the guard and replied, "I really don't want to break down this gate. Go get my mother before I snap your fucking neck."

The guard scrambled out of his chair and disappeared from the screen. A few minutes later a women with long-black hair, pale skin, brown eyes, and dressed in a kimono appeared. She looked at Syaoran and gasped.

"Syaoran..."

"Hello, mother."

"Open the gate," she snapped at the guard.

The gate immediately opened. Sakura gasped when she saw the mansion. It was surrounded by fields of roses and fountains. The mansion looked like a castle from a fairy tale.

A car pulled up in front of them. The driver got out of the car and jogged to open the door for them.

"Master Li your mother has requested that I take you...and your guest to the mansion."

He nodded and looked to Sakura. He took her hand in his and led her into the car.

Once inside the car Syaoran spoke,"Sakura, make sure that you stay with me at all times."

"I know that, but are there other reasons?"

"It would seem that my mother has guests staying at the mansion. I do not know them, so I want you to stay with me at all times."

Sakura looked at him in confusion, but didn't ask again. They rode the rest of the way in complete silence.

SS

Once they were inside they found his mother standing in the middle of the foyer with a few guests around her. Sakura noticed how young one of the females looked and the way she kept looking at Syaoran.

"It would seem that you have finally decided to graze us with your presence."

"It would seem that way."

"Where have you been all this time?"

"Tokyo."

His mother frowned and her eyes wandered to Sakura.

"Who is she?"

Syaoran moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around Sakura.

"This is my wife-to-be, mother."

She laughed and said, "Nonsense, you know that you are to marry Misuki."

At the sound of her name the girl licked her lips and winked at Syaoran.

"Besides you have already agreed to this."

Sakura smiled at her and said, "Maybe you should let Syaoran decide who he wants?"

Misuki glared at her, "We all know that Syaoran and I were to be wed. It was made before we were born."

"That may be, but some things are meant to be broken."

"What is your name child?" asked Syaoran's mother.

"Sakura Kinomoto."

"Well Miss Kinomoto I suggest you leave her before I have the guards remove you by force."

"That won't be neccessary Mrs.Li. I will do it for you," said Misuki as she walked toward Sakura.

Sakura removed herself from Syaoran's arms and stood infront of her. Misuki raised her hand to slap her, but Sakura caught it and squeezed hard. The room was filled with the sickening sounf of bones breaking. Misuki screamed, clutched her hand, and sunk to the ground.

"I really dislike women like you. You go with the idea of marrying someone you don't even know just for their money. But I know you only want Syaoran for his money, his looks, and the title you would get. Fame and forutne is all you want and you will not get anyway because I can tell that your pregnant and we all know its not Syaorans."

Everyone gasped and looked to the girl on the floor who was crying even harder now.

"Guards escort our guests away from the mansion. I do not wish to see them here ever again."

Sakura watched as the girls parents dragged her out of the room and glared at her. When they were gone she smiled at Yelan Li and held out her hand.

"Lets start over. Hello, I am Sakura Kinomoto."

**_P.S. A few of these ideas belong to Anne Rice. I just wanted to make that known._**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Sweetest Life  
Chapter Seventeen

**_This chapter was betaed by the wonderful __Joji Sada_**! **_Many thanks to her!_**

"Sakura Kinomoto, I am Yelan Li. Are you of any relation to Fujitaka Kinomoto?"

"Yes, Mrs. Li. He is my father."

She smiled, "We went to school together. How is Fujitaka?"

"I'm afraid to say he has left us," Sakura answered sadly. She felt Syaoran grasp her hand tighter.

Yelan's smile left her face and was replaced with an expression of deep regret. "I haven't spoken to him in years. I will miss him dearly."

"Its okay. He wanted to be with my mother."

"Yes, Nadeshiko. She was very beautiful and a nice person. I only spoke to her once.

Now enough of this saddening talk. Let me show you to your rooms."

"Mother, where are my sisters? I haven't heard their loud voices."

"Syaoran do not speak of your sisters in that way. They will be home tommorrow."

Sakura squealed, "I can't wait to meet them!"

"I guess you want them squealing over you, pinching your cheeks, and dressing you."

They began to move out of the foyer, into the main hall, and up the stairs.

"Your home is beautiful, Mrs.Li."

"I'm glad you like it. I was thinking about redecorating. Maybe add more green."

"That would be great!"

Syaoran rolled his eyes as he followed the two chatting women up the stairs.

SS

"So what do you think of my mother?" asked Syaoran while pulling off his shirt.

"She seems nice."

"Is that all?"

"For right now."

Syaoran smiled and went into the adjourned bathroom. Sakura got up from her chair and followed him. He was standing in front of the mirror. She wrapped her arms arounf him and placed a kiss on his left shoulder blade. He turned around and placed a kiss on warm lips.

"Be prepared for tomorrow, love."

"Your sisters?"

"Yeah, they tend to get a little out of control."

She laughed, "That's okay. Tomoyo's given me a lot of practice."

"Oh yeah. All those years she kept calling toy kawaii, making you strange costumes,

and filming you."

"That's, Tomoyo, for you."

"Are you hungry?"

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "I want more of your sweet blood."

"Sweet? My blood is not sweet."

"How would you know? You don't drink your own blood."

Syaoran lifted her into his arms. "How about we go and find out?"

Sakura giggled as he moved them out of the bathroom.

SS

Tomoyo sighed as she continued to watch the phone. Sakura hadn't called her yet and she was starting to worry.

"I shouldn't have left her alone."

"Left who alone?"

Tomoyo turned around and watched as Eriol walked through the door pulling off his shoes and socks.

"Sakura, I left her alone with the photographer. I should have stayed with her," cried Tomoyo.

"I'm sure she's alright."

Tomoyo sighed and laid her head down on the desk. 'What if she...no she wouldn't,

but what if she lost control? Sakura...'

She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt arms wrap around her. She leaned back into the warm chest and sighed with content.

"Don't worry so much, 'Moyo."

"I can't help it! What if she's hurt?"

"She's okay. Remember she's with Syaoran."

"I guess your right," whispered Tomoyo. "But I'm going to go to the studio to check it

out. Maybe she left a note."

"Alright, but make sure you come back before seven. I'm making dinner tonight."

"Really? I'll come back at six then."

Eriol laughed, "Still the same Tomoyo."

SS

Tomoyo pulled out her keys to the studio and unlocked the door. She turned the door

handle and walked inside. Everything was exactly how she had left it, except for the photographers camera and suitcase still on the table.

She walked over to the camera and noticed that it had already been used.

'Why would he leave his stuff here?'

She put down the camera and walked over toward Sakura's dressing room. The door was left open, so she just went in. Nothing was out of place, but that unnerved her.

Something was wrong.

She was about to walk out the door when she spotted something red on the white wall.

She got closer to it and ran a finger over it. She then looked at her finger and gasped.

'Blood!'

She quickly wiped off her finger and fled from the room. She opened the suitcase and looked inside. There were tons of pictures of Sakura and a few other girls.

'He hurt Sakura!'

Tomoyo snatched up his wallet and ran out of the studio.

When she got back in her car she went through his wallet and pulled out his license.

He lived only a few blocks away from the studio.

Tomoyo immediately turned on the engine and pulled out of the parking lot.

'11th street...12th street...13th street. This is it.'

She pulled up in front of a large blue house with painted black windows.

'There's something not right about this house. Wouldn't the neighbors have noticed

something like this?'

She turned off the engine, undid her seatbelt, and stepped out of the car. She walked up to the door and rung the doorbell. After three minutes of waiting she began to search around for a key. She checked his wallet and found a spare key. She opened the door and walked inside.

Everything looked normal. Papers all over the table, dished in the sink, and a few cans near the sofa. Typical for a guy.

She walked over toward the table littered with papers and looked them over. They were

all on Sakura! What schools she went to, where she grew up, what clubs she joined, everything!

She swallowed the lump that started to form in her throat.

'Why didn't I look at his record?'

She gathered all of the papers and continued into the house. She went to the last room

at the end of the hall. She could her her heart beating as she reached for the handle.

She opened the door and dropped all the papers she was holding. Inside the room a girl was tied to the bed. Blood was everywhere and the bed sheets were torn. She was breathing heavily as she gazed at Tomoyo.

"Help me.."

Tomoyo quickly made her way to the bed and began working at the ropes holding the girl up. Tomoyo gazed at all the scars across her once flawless skin.

"Is...Is..he here?" the girl asked shaking.

"No, I think he's dead."

The girl gasped softly and looked down. She looked back up with tears in her eyes.

"There were two other girls here, but he killed them. I don't know of any others."

"Do you know how long you've been here?"

She shook her head, "I only remember November 2nd."

Tomoyo began to cry as she said, "That was eight months ago."

The girl began to shake. "C-can we...leave...here?"

Tomoyo nodded and stood up. She removed her jacket and wrapped it around the girl.

She had only been wearing a torn shirt that reached mid-thigh.

Tomoyo quickly led her out of the house and to the car. She grabbed a blanket out of the trunk and gave it to the car once she was in the backseat. She then hopped into the car, turned on the engine, and sped away from the house.

'Sakura, I hope your alright.'


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Sweetest Life  
Chapter Eighteen  
By Saki-chan**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the CCS series. If I did it would have continued._**

**_Warnings: This chapter is where the rating comes in. You have been warned!_**

**Tomoyo's P.O.V.**

The car ride is silent except for the sound of the heater. Even though it is quite warm outside. I glance in the back. She has her knees drawn up to her chest and is shaking slightly even with a blanket on. I hope that she hasn't caught anything or catches a cold.

"I'm going to take you to my old home. I have a female only staff that can assist you. I also have thousands of clothes you can choose from...I'm kind of a designer..You can have a hot bath and I'll have the cook send you something. Is that okay with you?"

I looked into the rear-view mirror and saw her nod. I hope that she still has family somewhere. I can't imagine her by herself. I'll have to look into that letter, but that requires her first and last name...I'll ask her eventually, but now isn't the time.

I turn my attention back to the road and notice that I had driven all the way to my mansion without even realizing it. I pull up to the gate. The gate opens and a warm soft voice sounds from the speaker, "Welcome back, Miss Domyouji."

I drive slowly past the gate and hear it close behind me. When I pull up in front of the entrance the door opens and the maids rush out to greet me.

"Miss Domyouji!"

I quickly un-buckle my seat belt and get out the car. "It is good to see all of you, but I need a hot bath drawn immediately before my guest catches a cold."

The maids gasp as they look into the back of the car. They get out of their shock quickly and open the door. "Please follow us, ma'am."

I watch as she gets out of the car slowly and lets them lead her away. I turn to Rose, the only one who has been in my home for more than five years.

"Please make sure she doesn't try to harm herself."

"Yes, Miss Tomoyo. Is there anything else?"

"When she is done with her bath give her a robe and show her to The Closet. Also, have the cook prepare some warm soup and bread. I don't know how much she will eat, but make sure that she does eat."

"Yes, Miss Tomoyo," bows Rose and rushes into the house.

I look at my home one more time before I drive back off into the night. I have one more thing that I need to do.

**Sakura... **

Sakura stood infront of a large window gazing out at the stars. The sun had just went down and she was ready to go out into the night. Syaoran had not let her feed from him because tonight they would need all the blood they could get. Tonight they needed to look normal and have warmth. So Syaoran was getting ready for their first "hunt" together. Although, Sakura didn't like the idea she knew it had to be done. She sighed and played with the zipper on her shirt.

Syaoran came out of the bathroom and gazed at her with lust filled eyes.

"I don't know what takes you so long, Syaoran. You don't shave, you don't release any bodily fluids, so what were you doing?"

His gaze came up from her long creamy legs that were exposed by her short black pleated skirt. "Oh, but Sakura. You forget one bodily fluid that I still have."

She blushed slightly and looked away. Even though she didn't have enough blood to do a full out blush. When she looked up, he stood infront of her. She felt his cool hand come under her chin and lift up. He brought his lips to hers quickly and tasted her lips. "How I love your innocence."

She pulled away and grinned. "I'll show you innocence when we return."

"But you forget we are to entertain tonight," he whispered against her neck. "But I will be sure that we leave as early as we can."

She gasped when he bit her. "Hey! You said no biting!" He licked the wound slowly for what felt like hours, until she felt it close.

"I never said anything about not getting to tast you tonight." He kissed her quickly and looked out the window. "We must go now before the party starts."

"You just don't want your mother to see you."

"That too."

She laughed.

**SS**

The music pounded against the walls as if asking to be let out. Bodies ground together. The air smelled of sweat, sex, drugs, alcohol, and to a vampire..blood.

Sakura moved arounf the room moving sensually to the beat. She could feel the eyes of men and some women watching her every move.

_'Come and get me.'_

She moved into the center of the dance floor and felt arms go around her immediately. She smiled and moved against the stranger. The stranger grinned back against her in response.

She felt him move closer and warm breath on her right ear before he licked it and whipered, "How about we go into the back room? I happen to have a key."

If she had been human she wouldn't have been able to hear him, but she wasn't, now was she? Sakura turned around and gazed up at silver eyes. She nodded and he immediately led her off the dance floor. Just before she was pulled into a room, her eyes searched the area and didn't find a glimpse of her mate.

The door slammed shut and she was pushed back onto a bed and felt a hand creep under her skirt.

"It's a shame that I'm going to have to rip these off," spoke the silver eyed adonis.

She couldn't believe how much heat was in the room. Where was Syaoran?

"Go ahead," she whispered without realizing what she said.

He ripped them off and her skirt flew up with the force. Something inside her snapped and she pushed up off the bed. "I'm the kind of girl who likes to be on top."

He smirked, "I like a women who is dominant."

She sat up completely and pushed him flat on his back. She unbuckled his pants, unzipped them, and pulled them down slightly. She then straddled him and lowered herself onto him. She hissed when he was fully inside her. Her head titled back and she started to move.

"Aww come on now. I'm getting bored down here."

Her head snapped back down and gazed at him. "Alright then." She gripped his hips with her thighs and increased her movement like an animal in heat. He moaned loudly under her and placed his hands on her hips.

"Fuck!"

He flipped them over, pulled out of her, and slammed back into her. Sakura screamed in pleasure and leaned down toward his neck. She gazed into his eyes and watched them glaze over. He stoppped moving and she bit into him. The haze left her mind as she drank, and moved off him. She pulled down her skirt and went into the adjourned restroom. She looked into the mirror and fixed her hair and clothes.

"What am I going to tell Syaoran?"

She fell onto the grounf and stared off into space. An hour later she felt arms wrap around her and lift her up. She looked up ane met amber eyes.

Crimson tears began to fall. "I'm so sorry, Syaoran. I don't know what happened."

He pulled her against him and said, "It is not your fault, Sakura, it is like that for all who are newly turned."

"No, Syaoran, I could have stopped myself. I could have -"

"Sakura, calm yourself. It was not your fault. You are not even a year old. The first two years or so will be hard for you, but I will be there for you."

The crying stopped and her head snapped toward him.

"But you've already broken that promise!" she nearly yelled. "Where were you tonight? Were _you _out fucking someone?"

His gaze hardened and he spoke in a deep voice. "I was watching you, Sakura, the whole time. I watched you seduce him and allow him to bring you here. You are never suppose to allow such things. I am your mate. Everything before you fucked him him was your choice not the blood lust."

Sakura stood up slowly and looked at him. "Why does everything have to be so hard?"

"It's only hard because you choose it to be so."

"Were you like this?"

His face was void of any emotion. She couldn't even read his eyes. Even in death you couldn't always tell what someone was thinking, even your mate.

"I really do not wish to talk about my past, Sakura."

"If we are truly mates then there would be no secrets between us."

"You do not know the true meaning of mates, Sakura. But think, have I ever asked you who you dated and what you did? I even ignored the fact that you slept with someone before me."

Their was a pregnant pause after those words left his lips. Sakura gazed into his eyes and read that he wasn't even the least bit sorry.

"How did you know?" She whispered. Not even Tomoyo knew that.

"You didn't bleed Sakura. You never felt any pain. You may have smelled pure then, but you weren't. That is somethign you do not keep from a mate."

"We weren't mates before then, Syaoran! You have any rights to know such a thing!"

Syaoran's gaze hardened. He quickly stood up.

"If that is how you feel then I will be leaving. Don't wait up for me tonight."

And with that he was gone.

Sakura gazed at the spot he had been standing and sunk to the floor.

"What have I done?"

**End of Chapter**

**_Saki-chan: I apologize for the extra long wait, but I have this posted and please don't throw anything! hides under desk_**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Sweetest Life  
Chapter Nineteen  
By Saki-Chan**

_**Tomoyo...**_

I had to go back to that house. I needed to see what else was there...or who. Maybe I should have called the police, but that would lead to many, many questions on my behalf. And I really didn't need that.

I parked in the driveway, and shut off the engine. I sat in the car for a few minutes. I need to calm down before I go into that place.

I unbuckled my seat belt, and opened the door. The walk up to the house was extremely quiet. A nerve wrecking quiet. I could hear my own heart beating and not to mention my ragged breathing.

I opened the door to the house and walked inside. I stepped into the kitchen and began to look around. The refrigerator caught my eye. I grasped the handle and pulled it open slowly. I gasped and nearly fell to the floor. Inside were bottles and bottles filled with what appeared to be blood. I quickly turned around and came face to face with...the owner of the house.

"Hello, Tomoyo. What brings you here?"

I scrambled away, but he caught my arm. A movement that I missed.

"I noticed that you took away my pet."

He yanked hard on my arm and I cried out in pain.

"You see, Tomoyo, I require a new pet, and you seem to be just the girl that I need. I would have enjoyed Sakura more, but well...she's the one who killed me."

I gasped. Sakura would never do something like that. She's too innocent.

"You don't believe me, Tomoyo?"

I stayed silent.

"She was the one who did this to me. I just happened to be trying to..kidnap..her when she attacked me. How was I suppose to know that she was a newly turned vampire...Anyhow, I've always wanted to be what I am, pet. Now I have the chance."

He smiled wickedly at me and brought his lips to mine. I couldn't move. It was as if someone held my body within their grasp.

He pulled away. "Oh the powers of being a vampire."

Tears began to fall onto my cheeks. "Your lying!"

He chuckled which rang out through the house. "Then how do you explain this?"

He opened his mouth and flashed me his teeth...his sharp teeth. They were that of an animals. I knew that we had said was all true.

_**Syaoran...**_

He walked into the mansion and was greeted by the servants, who were taking coats and greeting the guests. He tossed his jacket into the arms of a small girl, and brushed past her.

"Master Li!"

He turned around and glared at them. "Do you not see that I am busy?!"

They shrank back, and with one final glare he continued on his way. He walked into the ballroom that was being used for the night.

"Good evening, Li-sama."

He ignored the greetings, and continued to look for his mother. He found her in the center of the room dressed in a black satin gown that fell to the floor. She turned around in his direction and smiled.

"Ah, here is my son now...and I don't see his fiancee with him."

"Yes, I was looking forward to meeting the girl he chose over my daughter, Isabella," spoke one of the men in the group.

"Syaoran, where is Sakura?"

His eyes darkened. "Kinomoto is no longer allowed here."

Yelan's eyes widened, but she quickly recovered. "I see...we shall talk later, my son. I have many guests to entertain."

He nodded and walked away.

"Does this mean that he has given up the Li Corp.?" asked the man from earlier.

"No, Jean, he will just need to find another bride before the end of this year."

"He could have my daughter."

"He will not want your daughter. He has chosen Miss Kinomoto."

"We do not know that for sure, Yelan."

She smiled softly, "But I do."

Syaoran opened the door to his room and found Sakura sitting on the floor near the bed. her clothes were torn and her hair was wet from rain.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be out fucking other men?"

He took off his shirt, tossed it onto the floor, and went into the bathroom, the door closing behind him.

"Syaoran, I never mean to hurt you-"

The bathroom door swung open and Syaoran walked out. "Hurt me? Hurt me?! How could you have possibly hurt _me_, Sakura?! As far as I'm concerned I don't have a fucking heart!"

"Syaoran, please-"

"Get out, Kinomoto. I don't want to see you here again."

"I love you, Syaoran! I would never intentionally do anything like that!"

"But that's the thing, Kinomoto, you did."

"I wasn't even in control of my own body at the time," she screamed.

"Sakura, I know that, but you could have pushed through it. You chose to listen to your desire."

Sakura glared at him from across the room.

"When you've come to your senses I will return or you will find me. Whichever comes first."

And with that she disappeared.

Syaoran continued to stare at the spot she was last at, but quickly turned away.

"The sun will be rising soon. I wonder where she will go."

Sakura walked the streets of Hong Kong glancing around. She could easily get lost. She watched the children crossing the streets with their parents and couples holding hands. She noticed the stares people were giving her. She could see the disapproval stares from the parents, and the disgust from the girls.

As she walked she felt a sharp pain in her chest, and fell to her knees. Her vision went black, and she caught a glimpse of Tomoyo with...the photographer...she had killed. The vision disappeared and she slowly stood up. She ran into a nearby alley, and vanished.

**_Tomoyo.._  
**  
I wanted to scream, to yell, to shout, to run, but I couldn't because he held some kind of power over me.

"Have you ever wondered why someone like me is a photographer?" He asked with a smile on his face.

I glared at him. _'Because your a sick bastard.' _

"Well, my dear Tomoyo, its a job where I get to pick out out all of my new pets. Once a year I get a new pet. It's like Christmas all over again," he chuckled evilly.

"You'll get a new playmate soon. I do enjoy sharing my home. Now, Tomoyo, what shall we do? We have a lot of time before the sun comes up, and I'm feeling very...very excited," he smiled and showed me what appeared to be longer fangs.

He began to trail his fingers down my face. On the inside, I cringed. I was then dropped to the floor as he doubled over in pain. I could move again. I quickly rose to my feet, and made to run.

He was by my side not even a second later.

"Where do you think your going?"

I was pushed to the floor. I crawled backwards into a wall. I watched his eyes. His eyes gleamed at me, I could see the lust in his eyes.

A cough sounded from the other side of the room. I turned to see, Sakura sitting in one of the chairs in the room.

"You should have taken your pain as I sign that I was angry, and that I was coming to get you," she spoke, her green eyes dead and cruel. "My day or should I say night...isn't going very well."

She stood. It was the first time that I noticed her dirty hair and torn clothes. _'What has happened to you, Sakura?'_

"Why is it that your alive?"

**-End**


End file.
